PRODIGY A Dragon Age: Inquisition OC Fanfiction
by viperqueen13
Summary: set two years afte the ending of DA:I. After saving a servant girl in the forest from bandits, a myterious figure and their wolf companion introduce themselves to the Inquisition. Better story than summary I promise! M for eventual smut, smexiness and filthy language, so ya KNOW its good :P
1. Prologue: Ashkot Say Hissra

**Disclaimer: Ay chracters apart from my OC, either belong to Bioware or are requests from reader via DeviantArt.**

**PS: My attempt after a long hiatus. wish me luck! feel free to vist my dA page viperqueen13 Happy reading! :D**

**PROLOGUE: ASHKOT SAY HISSRA ('SEEK PEACE WITH YOUR GODS')**

She screamed so loud that birds took off in fright, and yet it seemed no one would come to help a young maiden in distress.

Kara, a Dwarven servant of sky hold, was tasked to gather herbs for medicines in the neighboring forests, when she strayed too far and unfortunately stumbled upon a bandit camp dividing spoils from an ambushed caravan. The scattered bottles and bloodied knives were two major signs for the girl to slip away... if only she didn't snap a branch under her boot.

Sodding nug-humpers...

There were seven men in total, including three emerging from tents surrounding the four gathered by a campfire suddenly sneering and chuckling in a drunken stupor. It was quickly apparent to Kara that this all-male troupe had not been with feminine flesh for a long while, and one look in their eyes told her that they would attempt to rectify that... or worse.

Before the Dwarven girl could even turn and run, an eighth appeared out of nowhere and clamped a muddy glove over her mouth whilst pinning her arms to her sides with his other arm. Even with her mouth blocked, to prevent further screaming; Kara's vision was starting to blur from the mix of frightened tears and watering from a disgusting stench consisting of blood, booze and sweat.

The supposed ringleader of the group, carrying more weapons and armor than the rest, swayed as he rose from his spot by the campfire, licking his lips and already proceeding to loosen his belt, much to the Dwarf's horror. He leaned in close to speak and inspect, sour breath threatening to knock Kara out as she tried and failed to escape.

"Well lads," announced their leader with a drunken slur, "Looks like the Maker smiles upon us by sending us a reward! Let's enjoy our fill before we slit her throat!"

Cheers greeted the monster's speech. As his back was turned, Kara manged to wriggle enough to give her captor a decent bite on his finger; the other yelped in shock and automatically let the servant go, who wasted no chance in kicking him in the balls and run as fast as her legs could carry her.

Too focused on running away from the campsite, Kara realised only too late that she was in trouble when she caught her foot on a tree root and slammed into the ground with force, a sharp stinging sensation in her swelling ankle. Scrambling for cover Kara could hear the angry voices of the bandits drawing closer, her hope for getting away safely diminishing by the second. She curled up into a bal and clamped her eyes shut parying to any god who would listen for someone to come and save her.

As if on que, a giant boom-like howl stopped the bandits in their tracks. A thwumping sound on a patch of leaves in front of Kara caused the Dwarf to open her eyes through her trembling hands, and she couldnt help but stare in a mix of fascination and disbelief.

A wolf the size of a bear, steely grey fur, with green markings trailing through its pelt, matching the color of its eyes and claws, was standing raring to strike whilst enveloped in a emerald-coloured enchanted flame, snarling with anger whilst protecting the Dwarf. The bandits looked on as if it were a strange dream; had a God arrived to exact judgement on them, or had they stumbled across the territory of a Demon? Alcohol clouding his brain, the bandit leader stood up straight and threw his head back with a booming laugh, daggers drawn and ready to strike.

"Look lads!" he shouted proudly, "We've got oursleves a rare breed of dog! Sell this pup's pelt on the black market and we'll be rolling in sovereigns, GET IT!"

The eight bandits barely went ten steps when they were enveloped in a dome of pitch black smoke that erupted from the ground, followed by the sound of weapons drawn and strings of cursing. Kara was practically frozen to the spot where she fell, and could only look on as the giant wolf kept its stance in case one the idiots managed to escape their dark prison. Withing seconds, sounds of cut-off screams, gurgling and crumbling bodies pierced the air, combined with white flashes amongst the smoke that imitated blades clashing. After what felt like hours but were in fact seconds, the dome of smoke began to fade back into the ground that it came from. The bandit leader was kneeling with one less arm and bloody forehead that made his eyes go blind from the spurting blood.

The end of his chin hovered over a dagger held by a stranger shrouded in a cloak and a large misshapen hood. They appeared to share a brief moment of eye contact before the bandits' throat was slashed deep and another corpse joined the ground as the cloaked figure turned and began to tred towards Kara and the wolf. His face was hidden by both shadow and cloth, a black piece of fabric covering most of his face; only his eyes could be vaguely seen, orbs of electric blue flecked with gold, casting his gaze over the dwarf, who was trembling with shock.

The giant wolf lowered itself on its front paws as if bowing to its master, replied by a gloved scratch behind its ears before the stranger dropped to his knees to examine her ankle, which blossomed with black and purple bruising. Kara's whimpering made her saviour look up from her injury, just as a green glow that matched the wolf's enchanted flame erupted from both his hands. A blinding flash caused Kara to squint and blink with madness. In a split second, the Dwarf realised her ankle was fully healed and her saviours gone without a trace

_A mage_? Kara thought with confusion. _What kind of mage fights without a staff_? It was then she realised that there was an arrow in the dirt, and without question Kara could see the tops of Skyhold's towers in the near distance. Further inspection resulted in finding a piece of parchment. One brief look at its contents made the Dwarven girl smille out of both bewilderment and relief.

Kara began her trek back to Skyhold without completing her original task of gathering herbs abandoned in favour of safety behind sstone walls, message held tightly in hand;

_"Those who are in dire need, shall only call a pledge to Liren, and your cries I shall heed _"


	2. Surprise, Surprise

**CHAPTER ONE: SURPRISE, SURPRISE**

**_I do not own any character from Bioware other than my OC. any other original characters have been used with reader's permission, and will be mentioned when said characters apppear in future chapters_**

It was another day in Skyhold, and a certain Dwarf and one-eyed Qunari were in the training yard for target practice with the new recruits, a familiar group of mercs watching and taking bets on who would break first.

The Iron Bull, leader of his group Bull's Chargers and one of the friends of the Inquisitor, had gained much attention and respect amongst the inhabitants of Skyhold for helping defeat Corephyus and restoring peace to Thedas. Many admired him, and it was apparent that men and women alike wanted him like no other, to which he found amusing and indicating that it was the horns that got their attention. Whilst a Qunari that became a Tal-Vashoth to save his crew, Iron Bull had since stayed on with the Inquisition as a Trainer and weapons advisor... not to mention the one to go to for 'personal relief'.

Varric of House Tethras, a surface Dwarf merchant that was also an avid storyteller, had recently returned from a period in Kirkwall, helping old friends such as the great Marian Hawke restore the old city to its former glory, as well as aiding the one Aveline Vallen become Viscountess of the now strongest city in the Free Marches. He would have stayed in his old home town and be surrounded by his old friends, but for some reason the turrets of Skyhold kept calling him back, and he so situated himself amongst the Inquisition for the past two years as both a writer, Trainer, and also a liason between the Inquisitor and Dwarven Merchants Guild.

Like Iron Bull, Varric was a hit with the ladies, but his admirers decidedly kept at bay for two major reasons. The first was that his crossbow, Bianca, seemed to be the only thing worthy of the manly Dwarfs' affections, much to the amusement, or slight creep-out, of others and so therefore content to look on from afar. The second reason, was more serious and somewhat tragic.

The creator and namesake of Bianca the crossbow, a married Dwarven Rogue that had once helped Varric and the Inquisitor stop a shipment of Red Lyrium a few years ago, had sadly died shortly after Tethras' return. The mysterious woman fell prey to an assassin hired by a jealous admirer of her husband, and as such died from ingesting poison one evening whilst entertaining guests at their Orzammar home. Being a surface-dweller, Varric by law could not attend his love's funeral, and it broke his heart to learn that her last word before eternal slumber was his name. Since Bianca's death, she was made an honorary Paragon for her achievements, her assassin executed, and the jealous admirer exiled to the surface.

All this happened the previous spring, and since then a year had passed, with Varric finally returning to his old self, albeit with more scars than before.

Since the defeat of Corephyus two years before, there was a somewhat relevant peace amongst Thedas. Well, excluding politics and the random bandits and wild animals that cause havoc everywhere, but with less Darkspawn and only a scar in the sky serving as a reminder of the Tears of the Fade, the world breathed a sigh of relief.

That is, until the Mysterious Stranger appeared.

After a Dwarven servant named Kara was saved by a hooded figure and a giant glowing wolf in the nearby woods, the months that followed saw frequent sightings of one or the other practically everywhere from Val Roreaux to the mountains outside Skyhold, from rescuing caravans from avalanches to avenging murders and even destroying bands of mercenaries. Each person who saw any of these events was given a piece of parchment with the same message, to which Varric immediately began scribbling drafts to a new serial dubbed 'The Disciple of Liren'. The question that seemed to stump everyone though was a simple one; who exactly was he?

Well, as with most tales of mysterious heroes, we are about to find out...

...

"Alright boys, lets call it a day. Go to the tavern and 'ave a round on me!"

"You're in a good mood today Tiny." Varric holstered his crossbow whilst watching the new recruits shuffling to the tavern with Krem and the Chargers iin tow, "Did ya win a bet or something?"

"Even better!" Iron bull growled as he stretched his muscles after swinging his giant axe around all day, "I recieved some new intel about this Disciple that everyone's so hyped up about."

"Oh?" Varric's ears perked up as he and the Qunari made their way to the tavern themselves for a tankard of ale, "And what does the Ben Hassrath-turned-Tal Vashoth have that will enlighten me today?"

The conversation paused when they entered the smoky tavern and tried to manuver through the crowds to find a table and a barmaid to order from. It wasnt until they had sat down and were brought two tankards and a platter of breads, meats and cheese that Iron Bull remembered Varric's question. After a giant draft of the stale-tasting liquid the large Qunari continued.

"Well," he began, "It seems that the latest sighting of our mysterious Disciple was two days south of Skyhold. If I didnt know any better, the blasted thing is on his way here."

"You speak as if you envy him Tiny," Varric chuckled into his drink, "Does Disciple have a bigger fanclub than you now, or is this a pride thing you Qunari can get all huffed up about?"

Iron Bull made to retort but drew a blank, instead deciding to tuck into the platter with a harumph. Varric was about to dig in as well, when a giant **BOOM** was heard outside Skyhold's gates. The tavern and any activity outside grew eerily quiet, barely a breath could be heard. Variic turned his head to the one-eyed Qunari, who had stiffened at hearing the loud noise, tankard midway to his mouth.

"Hey Tiny, do you think we should-"

**BOOM**. Another noise, followed by a rumbling howl broke the air. Iron Bull wasted no time running to the tavern door, tables and patrons flying with his Chargers in hot pursuit; Varric bringing up the rear, cursing his small stature as he got Bianca ready.

"Sounds like our Hero has arrived early!" Varric shouted over the constant booms as he made it outside. Iron Bull, with his axe in hand looked like a child at Christmas.

"Yeah, and that could mean one thing," he roared in return "Danger! And I _like _it!"

With a cry of joy as loud as the booming noise outside the gate, the Qunari, Dwarf and the ragtag mercenary group made for the gate, the posted guards hurriedly getting out the way as they opened up enough for them to get through.

And what a site to behold!

...

After barely any sightings for months, a horde consisting of twenty Darkspawn was mere metres away from Skyhold's gates. Already twelve had been fallen to the power of a giant wolf, and riding on top of it, engulfed in magical flame, was the so-called 'Disciple of Liren' in his oddly-hooded glory. Tne monstrosities that reeked with the smell of death and foul blood had surrounded the giant mount and were mad as hell, led by an Emissary adorned with Halla hide and a crown of the creature's horns. It didnt take long for Varric and Iron Bull that the Disciple and his mount were being backed into the base of a rocky hill with nowhere to go, and the two made to strike him a way to escape.

That is, that was what they were originally planning. The Disciple made to stand on the giant Wolf, and with a flourish his cloak and hood disappeared in a puff of black smoke. The Darkspawn hissed and sneered with sheer hatred at the site of the Disciple, who then unsheathed two daggers from his back and readied himself to strike, Wolf bearing his fangs.

... Except, the Disciple was not a man at all, but a _woman. _Iron Bull swore up a storm, whilst Varric and the Chargers could've sworn that they were dreaming. The Disciple was not just a woman, but was an _Elf that looked like a Qunari_!

The Disciple was built lean and slender like a Dalish, which was hidden under a leather bodysuit dyed dark-blue and metallic-black with snow-white stitching, whilst her skin was the shade of grey that reminded Varric of stone and Iron Bull of polished steel. The woman had a sheet of long brown hair streaked with golden strands, which was floating wildly like a banshee. Swirly green markings graced the Disciple's cheeks, matching the pattern of her ferocious companion's fur and flames, which miraculously engulfed her from the chest down with no harm. The most impressive feature of her despite all this, were her horns, which flicked over and away from her head like a gazelle, twisting like sharp corkscrews and ending with a sharp point a few inches from her scalp. The Disciple jumped off the back of her mount, landing on top of a Darkspawn Rogue and slitting its throat with one dagger, whilst at the same time throwing one into the Emissarys gut wounding it.

The Disciple's presence was so strong and fluid, the group of onlookers could only stand and watch with a mixture of shock and disbelief. It wasnt until Krem of the Chargers barked a bet of four Sovereigns on the 'Horny bastard kicking Darkspawn arse hands down' that the air started to crackle with excitement. At that comment Varric and Iron Bull finally found their wits about them.

"Well, dress me in robes and call me 'Sister'!" Varric whistled with a smirk, "Looks like we got ourselves some kind of Tal-Vashoth. You recognise her Tiny?"

"Are you shitting me, Varric?" Iron Bull grunted, preparing his axe at the first sign of trouble, "This is the first time you've seen a half Elf, half Qunariand you're not even questioning _how_ this is even possible!? How do you even sleep at night!?"

The manly Dwarf was about to answer with a sarcastic remark, when all of a sudden his companion roughly pulled him to one side as a Darkspawn's body, minus its head went flying past and smashed into the stone wall of Skyhold. The Dwarf and Qunari had only spoken to each other for the briefest of moments, turned their heads away for just a second, and already it seemed the fight was almost over.

The giant wolf held the limp and shredded corpse of the Emissary in its mouth, shaking it like a chew toy whilst being careful not to swallow any of the disgusting blood. Its Master was surrounding by more dead bodies, save for one Rogue on its knees, one arm missing and swaying from blood loss, its chin hovering close to the Disciple's dripping blade. In a flash, the body slumped to the ground, its rancid head falling off and rolling to a stop at Iron Bull's feet.

The strange Halfling retrieved her other blade from a Darkspawn corpse, wiped both blades on the grass and sheathed them on her back, whilst at the same time her companion's flames faded and the wolf shrank from bear-size to that of the size of a German Shepard, spitting out its toy and barking with pride. The Disciple turned to pet her wolf, before she picked up her cloaked and placed it on her shoulders whilst walking towards the group of onlookers, her blue-gold eyes shimmering with pride of a job well done. The Halfling bowed dramatically, horns catching the late afternoon sun, Iron Bull and Varric still huddled together from the nody thrown their way. The stranger's dark lips twitched as if making a smirk, but she then opened her mouth to speak.

"I-"

**Thwunk**!

Before she could even utter a word, a barbed arrow was sticking out of her chest, a Darkspawn Archer poking out from behind a rock, cackling with a blood-curdling shriek. Varric quickly shot a bolt from Bianca to silence it, whilst Iron Bull quickly caught the Disciple before she hit the ground when she blacked out. The smell of Blackthorn posion hit their noses, making the situation of getting the arrow out of their patient all the more urgent. Iron Bull heard the wolf whimper, letting Varric and the Chargers go on ahead to open the gates.

"Dont worry Boy," The Qunari sighed as he tried to assure the Disciple's companion, "we'll take care of your Master, dont you worry."

"Come on, Tiny!" called Varric from inside Skyhold, "Looks like we need to pay a visit to Cole and Vivienne!" the Dwarf then added to himself "And tell the Inquisitor we have a new house guest..."


	3. Start With A Bang

**CHAPTER TWO: START WITH A BANG**

Lady Vivienne, for once since her time with the Inquisition, was almost speechless.

She could tell from the way Varric told his story, the large canine appearing at the door of her clinic, and by the cloaked bundle in Iron Bull's arms that there was a fight outside the fortress walls. Cole had been looking out the window at a flock of birds, when he started muttering something that caised the Madame de Fer to feel uneasy.

"Her blood is turning rancid; cold, dark, slowly creeping. Pain in mind and body like shackles on her soul. She has a sad story woven in her spirit," this he added to the high-class lady, "we need to ease her suffering."

Vivienne made to reply, when the Disciple's hood fell to reveal her horns and tattooed face.

Quickly getting over the surprise of a possible new species, Vivienne quickly motioned the the Qunari to uncloak her patient and for Varric to fetch various potions and bandages, whilst the spirit-like Human made to remove her cloak, not at all phased by the stranger's appearence. Whilst helping Cole remove the strangers' daggers and belt, Vivienne uttered a gasp.

"Oh the poor darling!" the mage cried, "look at her arms!"

Vivienne was proceeding to remove the patients armour piece by piece, when she came across two giant scars on her wrists, reminiscient of shackles or a result of torture. Just above them, nestled amongest the swirling green on her skin, was a brand of a foreign tongue, similar to a mark of ownership one has over a slave or pet. Varric and Iron Bull were stunned into silence, whilst Cole traced the revealed markings with more cryptic words.

"Her flesh is like a void," he mutters, "The heart has made her ability to trust almost black with anguish. She trusted her with her heart and body, only to be chained and hurt by the people like a monster. The girl considers herself cursed, doomed to walk the land, never knowing love, never having a proper home again. Such a sad scar to bear." He added, gently touching the Disciple's hand with a tenderness and sorrow that almost made the room weep.

Vivienne was the first to regain her composure.

"The arrow in her chest has missed her vitals, thank the Maker," she mused aloud whilst examining the barbed arrow with magic, "The fact that the arrowhead is on this side of her body is good; means we can get it out cleanly clean and quick if we time the healing magic correctly. Cole darling, when i say 'now', you pull. Hard. Understand?"

The young man nodded silently and moved in place whilst Vivienne activated her magic. Iron Bull and Varric could do nothing but watch the scene unfold in two minds; one wanted to help the young woman any way they could; the other half wanted to figure out just who, or what they were dealing with, and that meant one thing; inform the Inquisitor. Surely she, or her Council could come up with answers?

The Qunari and Dwarf made to go, when the wolf at the door started to growl in something like fear. Its heckles were up, fangs bared, but it was crouched so close to the ground as if trying to sink into a black hole, like it was bracing for impact.

"Cole, now!"

"**HHHHHAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHH**!"

Suddenly, when Cole gave the arrow an almighty yank, the Disciple's entire body erupted into a green glow, and a shockwave emitted from her unconcious body, knocking over people and shattering bottles whilst sending papers flying. Then, the glow returned to her body, the wound disappearing, save for a hole in her leather armour and a faint scar on her chest. The patient had fallen back amongst the pillows and drifted once more into slumber, as if nothing had occured. It was at that moment the Wolf crept forward and curled up by her bedside to keep guard of its Master, leaving the other four beings to scramble to their feet in stunned silence.

"Well _shit_," Iron Bull spoke at last, "That I did not expect."

"Whatever that was," Varric quipped, dusting himself off, "I think it may have something to do with her markings. My buddy Fenris back in Kirkwall had ones that did strange things too. My guess is that those-" he pointed a gloved hand at the Disciple's arm, "Are not Dalish at all, but are in fact Tevinter."

"What does that make her then?" Vivienne begins picking up strewn pieces of parchment, "She is a unique specimen darling, that much is true, but such a person is normally associated with one of two things; money, and possession. And judging from the scars on her wrists, it would seem that the latter would be most likely." she adds with a trace of disgust.

"The Iron Bull," Cole piped up softly, resuming his vigil on the other side of the sleeping figure, directing his query to his one-eyed friend, "It is quite strange that she moves looks like an Elf, but also looks like a Qunari. Is this what a female is like in your clan? Strong and pretty, but also small and fragile like ancient glass?"

Everyone looked at Iron Bull at this thought; such a question was a valid point, for any Qunari sighted outside Par Vollen were largely male, and no one knew what their women looked like, or those that did, kept their mouths shut or were part of the Qun themselves.

Iron Bull scratched his chin in thought, his good eye flicking from the Disciple and the ceiling.

"Well, from what I remember from the Tamassrans," he began, "There are legends about something called an _Akorajan_, a 'Child of Two Moons'. I dont know if the stories are related to this, but time, research and a few messages to the Qun might give us a clue."

"In the meantime," Varric adds on the end, "I'll inform the Inquisitor of what's happened. Madame de Fer, try and send a raven to Sparkler, we need him back here pronto. Oh, and Kid?" the Dwarf directs towards Cole as he walks out the door, "Keep an eye on little Bluebell over there. Pop up if anything happens."

...

_**BOOM**_!

Knight-Commander Cullen and the Inquisitor, Shana Trevelyan, were looking over supply routes on the map in the Council room when the floor shook beneath them, Cullen stumbling to the floor whilst Shana clung to one of the old chairs for balance.

"Maker's Breath, what was that!?" Cullen cursed as he got up.

"Some sort of explosion I think. You alright, love?" Trevelyan asks as she places figurines to their original position on the map. Cullen cricks his neck, responding with a wonky grin towards his leader and wife.

Shana Trevelyan, Head of the Inquisition and the Herald of Andraste, was a Rogue that fell from the Fade and rose up to greatness, become a living saint and symbol of justice and beauty. She was a Human with dark green eyes and short black hair, and with her rosy skin, intricate tattoos and caring smile, she was a woman who inspired women and men to bed her and wed her for glory. And yet, Trevelyan had only eyes for one man, and one man only who was both a fighter and protector of the people.

Since the battle with Corephyus two years ago, after realising how close he came to losing the love of his life, Knight-Commander Cullen proposed to his Inquisitor on a balcony watching the sunset. A few months later, they were untited under the eyes of the Chantry by Cassandra Pentaghast the Divine. Members of the Inquisition were present, along with friends from both Fereldan and Kirkwall. Whilst the ceremony was bittersweet due to the absence of several who passed away, such an event symbolised peace and unity after a dark period that will be remembered in history tomes to come.

They were hugging after confirming each other was ok after the loud noise when Varric was at the doorway and gave a cough to announce his presence.

"*Ahem* Sorry to interrupt Starshine, but I assume you two heard, or uh, _felt _that noise?"

"That was you Varric?" Shana raised an eyebrow, "What in Thedas have you and Iron Bull gotten yourselves into _this_ time?"

"Sweet Maker," Cullen groaned, "Has that damned Qunari tried to make bombs again? I keep telling him to do that _outside_ of Skyhold's walls!"

"Funny you should mention that," Varric grinned and shrugged his shoulders; a sign that something bad has happened.

"What's going on Varric?" his fellow Rogue questioned.

"Yea, ya know how you just mentioned the words 'Qunari' and 'outside of Skyhold'? Well, there was a band of Darkspawn outside the gates, and whilst Tiny and I managed to get out to sort the problem out, we found the Disciple of Liren fighting them off. And that 'Disciple' just burst into green light after Vivienne and Kid pulled an arrow out of her chest in the chamber two floors below you."

Cullen and Shana took one look at each other, then at the Dwarf in confusion.

"Uh excuse me Varric," Cullen puzzled, "But what do you mean by 'arrow out of _her_ chest'? Isnt the Disciple a man?"

Varric sighed, "You might want to come get a-" he spun around to lead them below, only to find Cole standing behind him all of a sudden.

"Varrric, Varric!" the Spirit gasped, "Its the Disciple, she's waking up!"

That made the rest of them go from walking speed to full-on sprint to Vivienne's clinic


End file.
